Alone
by tectrices
Summary: //SimonKaylee// Takes place in the Suitor-verse, during "The Reluctant Suitor". Though they're in the middle of a crowd, her smile made him feel like they were the only people on the whole moon.


_Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns; I only play. No profit will be made today._

**Title:** Alone  
**Word Count:** 776  
**Pairing:** Simon/Kaylee  
**Prompt: **#003, Crowded  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** During the events of "The Reluctant Suitor", Simon and Kaylee have a date.  
**-Note:** This is just a cute little piece featuring Simon and Kaylee! Hee. They're adorable.

* * *

Simon was nervous.

He and Kaylee hadn't said anything to make it _official_, but he'd started sleeping in her bunk and everyone knew that the two of them were together. Everyone knew, so surely that meant Kaylee did as well and he wouldn't have to say anything to make it official, because surely she knew how much he cared. So he didn't have to say a thing… did he?

Awkwardly, he followed the rest of the crew as they walked off the ship. River was safely beside him, watching Jayne as he stomped in front of them. Kaylee was walking just a little behind them; he didn't mean to exclude her. He and River would always be a team; no matter what, she would always be under his care. That didn't mean he didn't want to be with Kaylee – of course there were moments when she was the only person he wanted to be with. But during an outing like the one they were embarking on, in a crowded marketplace, he didn't want River to be too overwhelmed.

"Ooh, ain't all this shiny!" Kaylee exclaimed, looking around at all the stalls and the multitude of people. "I love these street fairs. Or markets? Well I don't know which it is, but it sure is excitin'." She grinned at him and moved a little closer.

He cleared his throat and adjusted the cuffs of his shirt. It was their first real date and he wanted to make it the best it could be. A compliment – surely that would be appropriate. The courtship rituals he was familiar with were far different from the rather informal system Kaylee was accustomed to, so he was making his most valiant attempt at a sort of compromise of the two. It was unfortunate that he'd never been good at playing by ear.

But before he could say anything to her, Kaylee had spotted something. "Hey, look at that," she said excitedly, pointing towards a vendor selling large, fluffy pink clouds on the ends of paper cones. "That looks good. Y'wanna get some?" He nodded slowly and she smiled.

"Hey, River!" she called, waving the younger girl over to the stall.. "It's candy - real good. Ya want some?"

River surveyed the candy for a moment before wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Home of an arachnid. Why would you want to consume it?"

Kaylee laughed brightly. "It's good! Even if it does look like... What'd you say it was again?"

"She meant spider's web," Simon said, giving the two young women a nervous smile. His mei mei was getting easier to understand and he always felt proud – and a little relieved – when he could work out what she meant to say. "Do you want some, River? I could get us some." He turned pink. "And... Kaylee... Would you like some, as well?"

River grinned broadly at her older brother. "Good job," she told him, giving his head a quick pat. "You weren't a boob."

Simon turned pinker and Kaylee edged closer. "Ya sure weren't," she said warmly. "I think it's awful sweet of ya to offer to get me that candy." One hand snuck between his side and his arm. He met her eyes and something in him unknotted. He'd messed up plenty of times, but Kaylee genuinely cared; there was no reason to be nervous.

With a smile, River cocked her head up at her brother. "Have fun," she instructed them. "Going to catch up with another. Will not be the third wheel on a bicycle built for two."

Simon's mouth opened a little in worry. "No! Mei mei, wait, I..." But River had already run up ahead, and after a second he'd lost sight of her amongst the milling crowd.

"Don't worry," Kaylee told him. "Cap'n won't let nothin' happen to her, and it's not like we're doin' anything real dangerous anyway." The look she wore told him his decision was important and he hesitated for only a moment, looking out again to try and spot his sister.

"I… It's just the crowd and…" His worry deflated slightly at Kaylee's expression and he sighed. "Y-you're right. She looked like she was following Jayne, so… Well, I-I suppose if she sticks close to him at least she won't have to worry about anyone else."

Kaylee laughed. "That's right." With a mischievous smile, she slid her hand down to his. He met her eyes as she laced their fingers together and, even though it was a simple gesture – a step they'd long since passed – Simon suddenly felt that despite the crowd, he and Kaylee were the only two people on the whole moon  


* * *

-A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review; it's always appreciated! I'll probably have some more Simon/Kaylee pieces set in the Suitor-verse, but I've no idea when those will be completed.


End file.
